Buttercup In LOVE?
by Skyler T. Daniels
Summary: What happens when a certain red head catches the attention of a certain green Powerpuff? My first fic ever so be gental. not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a rewritten first chapter. Hope this is better than the first. I do not own anything.**

**Buttercup In LOVE?**

_Princess p.o.v._

The City of Townsville. Is nothing but a dump, people here are too dim witted to see what's right in front of them. However the city isn't all that bad, there your bad guys who try and fail to destroy this god forsaken town and there your good guys who stop the bad guys from destroying or hurting the twits that live here.

"Excuse me Ms. Trish, we have to go but be back in 10."

"Or 20"

'Or 5"

Oh that's right, I didn't mention that our saviors are The Powerpuff Girls; I'll probably see it on the news later on. And I also didn't mention that I Princess Morbucks am crushing on a certain puff.

I know what you're thinking but let me stop you. You see I am 13 years old and in middle school. I stopped my evil ways once I finished elementary. I starting crushing on… Buttercup when we ran into each other at hot topic, I never used to go in there but I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. So there I was looking around not paying attention to where I was walking until I ran into something.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said and looked to see who I bumped into, butter firkin' cup. When I saw her with the same surprised look I wanted to say something insulting but for some reason or another I couldn't bring myself to.

"Um it's cool I wasn't either." She said and attempted to grin, I think then I moved aside to let her pass.

Not a romantic meeting if you ask me but after that we were… different toward each other. Whenever I went up to present something I would occasionally scan the room to see who was paying attention and her eyes would be glued to the screen and when I asked a question she would whisper something to bubbles or Blossom and they would answer for her. I would do the same except I would answer her questions. See different.

I turn my attention from the board to the window and as soon as I turn I see their signature colors Pink, Blue and… Green.

We finish the lecture when those three finally come running in.

_**Ring**_

_Buttercups p.o.v._

"Finally, well see ya later." I said and start to run out of the classroom to the locker room to change for her soccer game.

"Man I can't believe that monkey breath almost made me miss my game, doesn't he know when to give up?"

Buttercup talks to herself while changing into her soccer uniform when her cell phone goes off.

"Oh no not now!" Buttercup yells as she answers. "What?" "Buttercup keep an eye out at your game cause we spotted princess morbucks sitting near the front" Blossom said as she and bubbles make their way to the top of the bleachers, keeping an eye on princess.

"Yeah, yeah" Buttercup said and hangs up her cell. Well I don't get calls like that often enough. You see I Buttercup am crushing on the … well used to be spoiled brat. How did this happen well a very fortunate run in at hot topic. However that doesn't answer this question I have

"Why is princess at my game?"

Princess p.o.v.

"Why am I at Buttercups game?" Princess asks herself as she makes her way to the middle right second row.

I mean I can just go home and do better things and tomorrow hear these people talk about how awesome buttercup is. But no I have to come here and see her soccer moves myself. Which is why I am not sitting in the front row, I do not want to distract her although her sisters saw me coming in so I'm guessing that they called her but who cares I get to see Buttercup play … I gotta stop talking to myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls put your hands together for East Townsville soccer team." The announcer informs the people.

I see the team come in through the big paper and who's in the front leading them out? Well let's just say that buttercup has a very toned body for a girl anyway. Princess keeps talking to herself as the teams warm up on the field.

Just warming up you can see the talent that she has and … oh great we just locked eyes and I am blushing. I hope she doesn't think I'm attractive to her.

Buttercups p.o.v.

As I heard the announcer announce us I start running and tear the paper in half for me and the team. I never get tired of that.

We start warming up nothing too serious just to get us moving and focused, but as I warm up I feel eyes on me. Now normally I would be ok with this but as I turn to look at the crowd I see Princess in the middle right second row, a very good seat if you ask me.

I hear the whistle blow and all of a sudden I feel nervous, I don't usually don't get nervous at all.

The game is about to begin and I risk taking another look at princess and I see her eyes on me and I wonder if she's here to see me or another guy on the team? But having her eyes on me like that makes me feel funny inside.

I really hope she doesn't know or find out that I find her attractive.

"Hey buttercups wake up! The game is about to start!" the coach yells at me and I move my attention to the game but I do not miss the faint blush princess has as the coach yells at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess P.O.V.

I just locked eyes with her for what feels like ever when her couch interrupted us by yelling at her and I feel a blush coming up and I see her grin at me before she starts the game.

How dare she grins at me, how can she do that what if I came to look at another player on the team? I can't believe how cocky this powerpuff can be. But for some reason I fell this feeling inside that no other boy can make me feel … and it scares me.

As I continue to watch the game I can't help but stare at Buttercup, whether she's saving the world or being her boyish self, she does it with her own style that you can't help but like.

I see her make a goal and the crowd cheers; I myself would never cheer with the crowd so I stand up slowly because the idiots in front of me jumped up and blocked my view, and see her run and do a flip.

"Show off" I say a little too loud which causes the people in front to look back at me.

"What? Do you have a problem with my opinion, just look at the game and reframe yourself to not look at me ever again." I tell them and they turn around. I love having that kind of power over people.

Back to Butter- I mean the game, I see she's stopped doing back flips and is back in the game and from what I see a dumb boy is running right toward…

"HEY! THAT'S A FOUL!"

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Oh yeah, I made a goal and I did "flips" for a very special red head in the crowd… I can't believe I did that though after the 3rd flip I started thinking and that made me stop for sure.

Now I have a clear shot at another goal when I see someone come from the right of me and kick my knee.

"HEY! THAT'S A FOUL!" I hear and I know that yell anywhere. As I fall to the ground I feel pain in my knee for a second then it's gone. Thanks to my awesome fast healing I stand and look to princess and she's sitting down staring daggers into the head of that douche that hit me.

I laugh a little and shake my head; this chick can literally kill someone with those daggers. So I jog to my coach and to also let everyone know that I am ok.

As I walk to take my penalty shot and look at princess again. "Maybe she can be my good luck charm in a way." I get in my zone and when I hear the whistle blow and I kick the ball and what do you know I made the goal.

And then the game ends 30 minutes later and to my surprise princess is still here.

"Should I go say hi or something?" I'm about to go when I feel the ground shake. I look up and there he is Mojo Jojo.

"HAHAHA DID YOU PUNNIE POWERPUFF GIRLS THOUGH YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" Mojo yelled at us from his newest robot.

I look toward the bleachers to see my sisters hovering over the crowd.

"HEY MOJO DIDN'T WE SEND YOU TO CHINA NOT SO LONG AGO?" I yell at him as I start to fly over to my sisters.

"Well since you want a… OUTCH HEY NO FAIR?"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP TALKING AND JUST GIVE UP!" I yell at him while I punch his stupid robot.

"BUTTERCUP CALM DOWN!" Blossom yells at me and I stop and let them have a go at the robot.

It didn't take long to kick this dumb monkey into jail but it did take away from my teams victory. How dare he take away our thunder but I guess when you're a super hero things are a little more complicated.

Speaking about complications did princess leave already?

I look where she was sitting at and I barley caught a glimpse of her red hair being escorted out of the field with one of her dumb maids, I was going to go talk to her but she turned around and that certainly stopped me in my tracks.

Again we stare at each other for what seemd like forever when her maid called her name. She went into her limo and drove off without a goodbye wave.

"Well you didn't expect her to give you a good bye hug did you?" I turn around and I see Blossom looking at me.

"Of course not, I just wanted to ask her why she was here and if she came to watch her 'Boyfriend' play." I said and start walking toward the locker rooms to get my stuff and go home.

"Buttercup, I really don't think she has a boyfriend because remember the last boyfriend she had, He would always walk her to class because she demanded that he acted like a gentalman while he was with her." Blossom explains and all I can do is keep walking till I reach my locker.

"Blossom as much as I want to sit here and talk, I'm really tired and I need to eat." I sigh and get my stuff out of the locker.

"Buttercup… I'm only going to ask you this one time, do you possibly have feelings for Princess Morbucks?" Blossom asked.

I stopped for a second and slammed my locker which made her jump slightly.

"I'll tell you this one time Blossom… I do not have feelings for Princess got it." I said and then I started walking out of the locker rooms where Bubbles was there with a smile and her hands behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back bubbles?" I asked and she giggled and pulled out a soda and some bacon and eggs. My mouth watered at the smell of the bacon.

"Thank you Bubbles." I said and I started to eat it when Bubbles said "I didn't make it buttercup" she pulls out a note. "This was attached to it and it had your name on it." I look up from my food when she said that. I took the note and read it.

_Buttercup,_

_Hope you like this._

_P.M._

"You may not have a thing for her but I am willing to say that she does in fact have a thing for you." Blossom said.

I looked at her and said "So what? It's not like I haven't gotten letters from other people and some of them do buy me food."

"Well I think she made this for you because judging by the gold cover it's from her house and also I think she made this meal for you." She said with a grin. Oh how I wanted to hurt her right then and there, but I couldn't. Why because I need to talk with princess before tomorrow and after I take a shower.

"Enough talking let's get home so I can shower." I said and flew home with my sisters following me.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess p.o.v.

I knew I shouldn't have made her something to eat. But no I had to, she would be hungry after so why not. I mean nothing bad will come out of this right?

I look in my mirror, I finished taking a shower no I am brushing my teeth. Getting ready to face tomorrow where I know she or her sisters will ask me tons of questions. The thing is do I answer them truthfully or lie.

How can I answer truthfully if I don't even know what's happening. I know now that I do have some what feelings for Buttercup. But do I want her to know? Might as well just tell her you made her bacon and eggs, nothing says I like you than making them a homemade meal after they finished playing a game and fighting evil.

I finish brushing my teeth and hair. I'm getting my outfit ready for tomorrow when I hear a rock hit my glass window.

Confused I turn around and see nobody there. I go toward the window carefully, another rock is thrown and I move to open it when I hear a faint "Princess?"

No way. I move to open the window and look up first cause I know that she might be flying.

"Down here." I look down and see Buttercup standing on the ground calling my name.

"What on earth are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?" I whisper yell at her. I turn to see what time it is and its way past my bedtime.

"It's barley 10, can I come up?" buttercup asks me and I can't believe she isn't tired or in bed by now?

"How did you get past the guard dogs?" I ask and she smirks. "Don't you dare smirk at me Buttercup Utonium; I could seriously sue you for trespassing at 10 o'clock at night." I yell at her trying to keep my voice low so my dad or the maids won't hear me.

"Calm down I didn't do anything, I can fly you know so all I had to do was fly over the wall and make sure that your pouches don't come out of nowhere and start attacking me. But I am here to talk to you about something. So I am going to ask you again can I come up?" Buttercup asks me again and I can't help but smile and wonder if this is going to be a regular thing.

"you'll come up whether or not I say won't you" I tell her and move away from the window with hearing a faint "yes" and hear her land softly on my floor.

Buttercups p.o.v.

I knew coming here would be a good idea; the hard part was getting past Blossom and the Professor.

Here I am standing in her room at 10 o'clock at night trying to stay as calm as I can about this situation.

Her room isn't that bad, it's cleaner than my side of the room. I see some pictures of her and a picture of her family with her sister I guess. I see her sit on her couch near her bed and she motions me to sit on the couch.

"So what is there to discuss Buttercup?" Princess asks me and I look down to the ground.

Ok don't panic you rehearsed this in your head on your way over here.

"First of all I want to … thank you for making me the bacon and eggs, they were good. But how did you know that bacon and eggs are my favorite meal?" I asked her.

Princess looked from me to the floor then back at me and sighed.

"Well I knew because you wrote about it when we had to write about our favorite food and you were the only one that caught my attention…I really don't know why though." She told me and I felt my stomach flutter.

"ok, so is that why you came to my game today?" I asked and she blushed slightly.

"First of all I went to watch the game not to see you play and secondly you're the one who couldn't take your eyes off of me." She said and I started laughing.

"Really? How would you know if you went to only watch the game?" I questioned her and I swear I thought she was going to explode but she didn't which surprised me. Instead she got up and moved toward her chair.

"Look I do what I do because I do not like other people upstaging me, that's why I went to your game." She explained and for some reason I knew she was lying. I knew she was going to lie her ass off but I came up with a plan to try to get her to bring down her solid gold walls.

"I somewhat get you but don't you think that this is how life is. You don't always have to live in the spotlight." I tell her straight out and I see her flinch but I need the whole truth in order to at least attempt a friendship with her.

"Well I wasn't raised to come in second"

"You just always came in second to your sister though, so why is it any different?"

"Because, I try to get attention because my dad doesn't realize I am here half the time, he's either in his office or with my sister or him and my mom are watching my sisters dvd's of her life in the family room without a 'Hi, how was your day princess?' I always come in second at home and I don't want to be like that at school or anywhere else." She told me and I saw her eyes tearing up but I had to stay strong for a little more.

"Is that why you make the people you are seeing walk you to your classes every day and carry your books? So you can come first in their lives? No wonder they never lasted." I said and I wait for her reaction. What came next did not surprise me.

_Smack_

She stood up from her chair and walked toward me, the next thing I knew she smacked me … hard. I felt my anger build up but I couldn't hit her. Something told me to just take it like a "man" cause what I said was a low blow.

"How dare you say that to me? I gave them a new understanding on how to treat and talk to a young lady. Which is more than I can say for you? Do you even know how many people would love to take you on a date or just talk to you in front of everybody and have you blush or grin or just have a shoulder nudge. And half of those people are girls. But you're too clueless to see that they basically risk public humiliation to try and get your attention when it only took me one game and a bowl of bacon and eggs to get your attention. I even attempted to walk to school once to see if we can talk or something." Princess said.

I was shocked to hear that people try to impress me because they wanted to date me. I was faced with a tough decision to tell her what I came to tell her or to lie my ass off.

"Princess, I can say that I don't pay attention to all of those people because I'm too busy trying to come up with ways to ask a certain person to come and watch my games or at least one. I try to talk to them in front of everyone and have them blush or grin or to even give them a shoulder nudge. But if I do that I'll risk public humiliation if that person starts to make a scene." I said

"That person must be a lucky person then." She spat out and I had to reframe myself from laughing.

"_She _is and she also came to my game today and sat in the middle right second row. She also made me my favorite meal." I tell her and I knew we were past the point of no return.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess p.o.v.

I didn't hear that correctly. Did Buttercup all but say that she has feelings for me? Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, I feel like jumping for joy but I don't want to startle her.

"And this girl… is she pretty?" I ask, might as well have fun with this.

She smiles "She is, in my opinion, one of the prettiest at our school although she does need to start dressing without dresses and pig tails." She tells me and I try to stay calm but how dare she judges the way I dress.

"And why is that?" I ask and I can feel the anger on those words.

"Because her curly red hair should not be hidden in pig tails, at least in a ponytail or braids, and I know her legs would look awesome in some jeans and a nice shirt." She explains and I smile at her.

"So what about you Princess? Do you fancy anyone?" She asks me.

"Well there is this person, this might come as a shock but the person that I fancy is a girl."

"Huh. You don't say well is this girl sexy?" So she wants to play it like that huh.

"Well if she wore the right pants and shirt she can definitely be 'sexy'. Her hair should be the same just a little bit longer and she should stop wearing a baseball cap." I see her go from joking to mad in a blink of an eye.

"Well she does sound familiar is there anything else that I should know about this girl?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well she is a powerpuff."

"What? You like a powerpuff. Do tell me more." She said and I know she wants me to come right out and say it but I do want to have fun.

"Well she's not the brightest so she isn't Blossom, let's see she doesn't talk to anyone without a very good reason so she can't be Bubbles, am I missing one?" I ask and she just smiles at me and nods.

"Hmm let's see oh yes the green one. Yeah she has a very toned body which would look great in a skirt and tank-top, she has a killer smile and if she's not doing sports she's saving the world while coming up with stupid yet clever punch lines. Huh sounds like you doesn't it Buttercup." I said and I see her, if possible, smile more.

"It sure does." She answered then her smile fades away and she sighs.

Great what now?

"Princess, as much as I like our conversation I have to tell you that … I don't see us being a, what do they call it, an 'item' at this moment."

And there it is, damn I can't believe she had to go and ruin the moment. I hope that she can see the disappointment I have.

"Fine…so there's the door and I'll see you tomorrow." I said because that's all I could say at this moment.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I said at this moment which means that I want to but later possibly in the next week or two, what I'm saying is we need to get to know each other better than we did before maybe a few times say hi or be lab partners or even eat together at lunch." She explained and I thank her for explaining because I would have done something I might have regretted.

"Buttercup Utonium did you just ask me out on a 'lunch date'."

"Why yes I did."

I didn't think I could be any happier at that moment. So I couldn't control the urge to hug her so that's what I did. Well I jumped into her arms I guess you could say.

Buttercup's p.o.v.

She literally jumped into my arms. Of course I wanted to push her off me but I didn't. All I did was hug her back and you know what, it's not so bad the last person I hugged like this was butch when he got his heart broken by a stupid girl. But he's not important right now.

We hugged for a few more seconds and I couldn't help to notice that she smells like apples. I like apples.

We pulled apart and we had a shy smile on our faces. Now for the question I have been regretting to say all night.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?" I ask and I see her think for a few moments.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class and if you want to talk to me about oh I don't know what am I wearing or something about homework I don't know something then you are free to talk to me and if you want to have lunch then just ask and we can go eat out or just eat there." She said and I saw how much she wanted to make an effort.

"Alrighty then. I guess I should go home before Blossom notices that I'm gone and give me a lecture about sneaking out and blah blah blah. Just so you know you are free to speak to me to about anything you want." I tell her with a smile and I she smiles too.

She walks me to her window and hugs me again. This time I feel my heart pounding fast and hard. I hope she doesn't notice it.

"Good night then Buttercup." She said and I hovered just enough to exit her room. I stop and quote my favorite line from a very famous play.

"Good night, Good night parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

"You never cease to amaze me. I didn't know you like Shakespeare." She asks and I smile.

"One of the things you will get to know about me." I said and she laughs.

"Well aren't you a hopeless romantic, good night goof ball and try not waking up my dogs." She said and I flew out of her yard with a glance back and a wave.

Back at my house I had to sneak in through the back door and as I was going up to our room I heard blossom come out of the bathroom. I ran into the room so fast that I tripped on some cloths and fell.

Great.

Blossom comes into the room and looks at me.

"Buttercup? Did you fall out of bed?" Blossom asked and I knew I would have to lie to get my ass out of trouble.

"Yes, sorry go back to sleep." I said and she goes without another word. That was close but strange on her part.

I climb back to my bed and start to think maybe tomorrow won't go as smoothly as I want it to go. All I can do is hope and pray I guess.

I finally drift into a peacefully slumber.

**I quoted Shakespeares "Romeo and Juliet" hope you like. revies would be nice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's p.o.v.

I woke up at 6:30 and start getting myself dressed. I took a shower, bushed my teeth and combed my hair. Next I looked through my cloths and found the tightest pair of skinny jeans I could find and thank god they were black, next I looked for my shirt, I had shirts that where tight and fit me perfectly but I settled for one that fit a little loss but still showed my curves and yeas it's green. My shoes our green also, so I matched but I needed a belt cause my pants will fall and reveal my underwear so I can't have that. Black and green belt, a very nice choice.

I went down stairs to have a bowl of cereal and wait for my sisters to come down so we can go. Bubbles was the first to come down with her blue skirt and top, her shoes are always the same blue low tops. As she enters the kitchen she looks at me questionably and I know what she's thinking.

"Good Morning Buttercup, I see that things went well with Princess." Bubbles said and I felt my heart stop from fear of her telling Blossom or worse that professor.

"Bubbles I can explain I…"

"Relax I know your scared of what the professor would say but I can assure you that your secret is safe with me." She said and I don't know what came over me but I hugged her. It was pretty weird if you ask me but I wanted to show her that I can be kind if I wanted to be.

"Ok, that was weird. So are you guys an item now?" she asked and I shook my head. "What? Why? I thought you guys like each other?" she asked and I nod again and tell explain to her that I need to know her better as a friend before we get together but I think we are dating now I could be wrong.

"Oh so you guys are dating. I get it well the only good thing that will come out of this would be your new wardrobe change." She said and I smiled a little until Blossom came down.

"Well girls are you ready? Buttercup you're up early I thought you would be last because you fell out of your bed." Blossom said and she knew how to annoy me this early in the morning.

"Actually I slept good thank you." I said nice and easy, it's going to take a lot more than Blossom's lectures to ruin my day. They make their lunches and a snack. I grab an apple and some money. "Wow Buttercup, you look good this morning. Who you trying to impress?" Blossom asked.

"No one I just wanted to dress a little different today. Why is it a crime to change your clothes for one day?" I said and I could feel myself get angrier by the second.

"No, I was just curious that's all." Blossoms said and exit the house with saying a very loud good bye to the professor. Bubbles and I followed and said good bye to him.

We decided to fly to school today because none of us felt like walking. As I'm flying I can't help but think is princess going to be her same old stuff or is she going to make at least an effort to be a friend to me or not.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Blossom asks and I look up to see that they stopped flying and are now hovering. I guess I was flying slowly. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about what people are going to tell me about my awesome moves yesterday." I lied to them. Blossom looks convinced but I see that Bubbles knows that I'm scared to go to school and face princess face to face with a lot of people around us.

"Ok Buttercup but will you try and keep up with us, I don't want to be late." Blossom said and flew off. Bubbles stayed behind and told me "It's going to be ok, if she doesn't talk to you or even look at you then she isn't worth your time. It might be hard and hurt a lot but I'm here for you if you need it ok." If her words can cure, I felt my eyes tear up but I held them in. I had to be strong. "Thank you. Now we gotta hurry or else blossom will have our asses." With that I flew with Bubbles laughing behind me.

We made it to school with 10 minutes to spare. I am so nervous that I don't even hear the people talk about my teams' victory when I hear someone say "Is that Princess?"

I turn around and I see Princess walking up to the school without the red carpet, limo or the maids. I also notice that she isn't wearing her usual dress. She has a tight black shirt that hugs her curves perfectly and tight black jeans with regular shoes that are to my surprise black with green around them, her hair was straighten and put into two braids . In my opinion she looked hot.

Princess p.o.v.

Well I did not get my full night sleep but to see everyone look at me like this is so worth it. Now to see if Buttercup will have the lady balls to talk to me. Right now I cannot see her maybe it's because of the crowd that somehow formed around me.

"Hey princess looking good." A stupid 8th grade boy attempts to put his "moves" on me but I don't hear a word he says because I am on a mission so I don't even look at him. "Haha dude she totally blew you off." One of his dumb friends said.

I look up to find Bubbles standing in Buttercups way so I don't think she'll be able to see me. I try to get her attention but the stupid bell rings. No worries we have the same class now thanks to the principle. I walked to class and on my way there 4 boys asked me out, all I did was say "no" as nicely as I could. When I walked into class she wasn't there. But Bubbles looked at me and smiled while Blossom only glanced at me. "What's her problem?" I ask myself as I walked to my seat.

It was a minute before class started and I start to wonder if she was even coming to school when I looked up toward the doorway and saw her come in. I swear she looked hot. I think she caught the attention of every boy and girl in this room but she looked straight at me and smiled. At that moment I felt my cheeks flare up. The teacher came running through the door and asked her to take her seat. She pasted in front of my desk to get to her seat.

It was at that moment that I heard a boy say "Looking good buttercup." Now I'm not one to get jealous from something like that… well not anymore but he said it to Buttercup and all I wanted to do at that moment was to threaten to sue him for everything he's got but I heard Buttercup say "It's not for you moron." The class laughed and I turned around in my seat to see her smiling at me. I will never get over that smile of hers.

The teacher brought back our attention and school started. The day flew by quick and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I was excited yet scared what if she doesn't want to eat with me? That question was in my head until I heard

"Princess? Are you ok?" I turned to the side and saw Buttercup standing near my desk with a worried expression on her face. I smile and look around the classroom.

"Yeah I am but where's the rest of the class?"

"They left to eat lunch and well I kind of wanted to eat lunch with you…if that's alright." She said and I laughed a bit and stood up.

"Yes Buttercup I am ready to go eat lunch. Where shall we go?" I ask her.

"Let's go to the roof." She said and I was confused, usually I eat on the roof but today I told my chef not to come to school today because I wanted to try the food the sell at school. Now I was following her up the stairs to the roof.

"Wait Buttercup…" I grab her hand. "I told my chef not to come to school today so why should we go up to the roof if there won't be any food?" I ask.

"Well when we get up there you'll see why." She said and doesn't let go of my hand and I am more than ok with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercups p.o.v.

I'm still holding her hand and I can't believe how soft they are. To my surprise her hands are soft.

We reached the roof and nobody was there just as I hoped.

"So what are we doing up here?" she asked. I looked at her and said "How would you like to fly?" I ask her. She went from confused to scared in a matter of seconds.

"How would I do that?" she asked confused. "Turn around." I said in almost a whisper but I saw her doubt. "Trust me Princess, I won't hurt you." I tell her and she slowly turned around. "Now don't freak out." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist. I feel her tense up then slowly relax. I then slowly hovered off the ground.

Her nails dig into my arms and I had to bit my lip to reframe from yelling. "Relax; I won't drop you I swear." I said and she relaxed a little but not a lot. I flew up a little fast so we wouldn't be seen by the people. Once we were in the clouds I asked her. "So where do you want to eat?"

"At this moment I really don't care." She said and I decided to take her to Annie's restaurant.

"Hey Annie."

"Hey buttercup, so you want the usual?"

"Sure, and what do you want?" I ask princess "um I'll have a tuna roll." She said and Annie nodded.

I walked over to a table and princess followed. "So have you been here?" I ask her and she nods her head. "I haven't had a regular person's food besides our personal chef." She said. "Then you don't' know what you're missing then" I said and Annie brought out our meal. We ate in comfortable silence. After we finished I asked "Do you want ice cream or you wanna fly back."

"I guess we should fly back, I don't want you to get into trouble." She said and I couldn't argue with that. I went to tell Annie good bye and pay for our food. "Thanks again Annie." I said and went outside to see princess waiting for me. "Ready?" I ask and she smiles and nods. I put my arms around her waist and flew to school. Once we were at school I let go of Princess and she turned around to face me. "So I liked our lunch date." I said and she smiled. "I did too." She said and moves closer.

I knew I should have chewed some gum. I move closer too but she stops "I'm not going to kiss you right here and now because officially we did not go on a date. So be ready at 6 tonight." She said and walked to the roof door. I smile and jog to her and opened the door before she could. "After you." I said and she shook her head and smiled and walked through the door. I went after her and put my arm around her shoulder. "You really know how to show a girl a good time don't you." She said and put her hand on my arm. We walked from the roof like that until we were about to turn the corner to our classroom.

"So…You do know where I live right?" I ask her and she nodded. "Yes I do… do you want to fly over there or not?" she asked. "Well since you are taking me out I guess you can pick me up in your car or something." I said and she punched my arm and smiled. "Be ready by 6 then ok." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I looked at her and I think I blushed. "Wow I just made the most stubborn powerpuff blush." She said and walked away into the room. I shook my head and relaxed myself for what might happen next inside the classroom.

Blossom called me and I walked toward her. "Yes Blossom?" I ask. "Where were you at lunch? I mean I know that you like to go places but what if there was an emergency? How would we know where you are and if you're ok or not?" she said and I really think she's taking the whole leader thing to another level. "Blossom, I know you mean well but come on I can't be around you every single second of every freaking day, I need my space too you know just because people are doing drugs and alcohol doesn't mean that I will, damn your starting to sound like the professor you know that I mean come on Blossom have trust in me will ya." I tell her and I see hurt in her eyes. "I trust you Buttercup… it's her I don't trust." She said and looked at Princess.

That got me mad. "Don't be judging her Blossom, hell you don't even know her." I said trying to keep my voice low and controlled. "I can see that you know her better than any one of us huh." She said and boy I wish I could of hit her but I didn't, instead I saw our teacher walk in. "yo teach my sisters and I need to go ask the principle something ok." I tell him and I grab Blossoms arm and she grabbed Bubbles arm. I took them to the roof so that we could yell in peace and if necessary we might need to fly so that Townsville won't hear us.

"Blossom what is your problem?" I ask and she looked at me with anger in her eyes. "Well Buttercup since when do you care about somebody other than yourself?" she said and I knew this was going to get ugly. "You know what Blossom I am not in the mood to fight you but I will if you keep talking like that I will not hesitate. And for your question yes I do care because she is the only one that actually talks to me without being sarcastic or asking me a million different questions." I said and walked toward the door.

I walked toward class then I heard Bubbles "Buttercup" I stopped walking and turned around to face her. "You should take it easy on her … I know she isn't the person that you want to be friendly with but you … we are sisters and sisters do fight and we do fight more than regular sisters. I know that Blossom is only trying to help because I know you are falling fast for her but she still is princess and we do not know what her plan is. I know you think she's changed but how are we supposed to know that. We… Blossom just doesn't want you to get your heart broken. And I don't either." She said and I never thought she could say something as sweet as that.

"Bubbles…and Blossom I know you're behind the corner." I said and Blossom comes around the corner and mumbles a low sorry. I nod and say sorry back. "I know you guys want me to be safe but trust me when I say that I know that she has changed and if she is pulling something I will find out tonight because we are going on our 'first date' if you want to call it that. And I know that I am falling quick but please if my heart does get broken then let me be please." I tell them and they both say a faint "yes".


	7. Chapter 7

Princess p.o.v.

It felt like forever. I swear this teacher is so slow and boring. Right now I am slowly closing my eyes when I felt my phone vibrating. Normally I wouldn't check my phone because I sit in the front row but today I moved back a row. I take out my phone and I don't recognize this number but I read the text anyway.

_Hey you know who this is?_

I shrug and texted back

_No, why?_

I have nothing better to do.

_Well I would ask you to turn around but you look like your about to kill the teacher._

I read in confusion.

_I'm not about to kill him I just want to get out of here._

I sent it and look back to the teacher.

_Why have a hot date? ;)_

_I start freaking out how did this person know. Before I get a heart attack another message comes._

_Turn around._

I turn around and see Buttercup with her cell phone out and I knew immediately that she was the one who sent me those messages. I turn back around and text back

_Why yes I do as a matter of fact I do. Why jealous?_

_Depends on who it is._

_Well I don't mean to brag._

_Please do. :)_

_Since you ask, this person is a powerpuff_

_Well what do you know._

I was going to text back when the bell rang for us to go home finally put away my pencil and I get up when I feel someone cover my eyes. "Guess who?" she said and I smile. "Let me guess." I said and I turn around in her arms and wrap mine around her neck. Her eyes were wide open because she didn't expect me to turn around. "We're you the one who was texting me at the end of class?" I ask her and she nods. "You miss me talking to you don't you." I ask and she smiled and kissed my cheek then she moved to walk out the door before saying "See you at 6 Princess." She said and left me blushing. "She is such a flirt." I said to myself and went to my ride.

5:00 p.m.

I cannot believe I am not ready. I already took a shower brushed my teeth and now I cannot find an outfit to wear. I know that Buttercup is already ready. I look again and I see a dress I haven't wore to school. It's a black one and I know why, it's a bit short and a spaghetti strap and a bit snug. This will have to do; I combed my hair and put on a headband. I got my shoes and I couldn't decide if I should wear flats or heels. For starters she isn't that much taller than me so I guess flats. I look over at the clock and I gasp. "5:30, no way… damn it." I said and look at myself in my mirror and double check. "Man I look good… ok Buttercup try to keep your eyes off me tonight." I smile and go down to the garage and ask one of the maids to take us on our date. "Yes ." the maid said and I went to the restroom once more before we go pick her up.

We arrived at her house with 10 minutes to spare. I sat in the car with nervous butterflies in my stomach. "Don't worry Ms. Morbucks, everything will be fine." The maid said. "Thank you." I tell her and I look at the clock and I see it's a minute before 6. I get out of the car and make my way to the front door. "You can do this." I said to myself and with a very shaky hand I rang the doorbell.

I was expecting Blossom or the Professor to answer the door but no it was Bubbles.

"Wow Princess, you look great." She said with a smile. "Thank you Bubbles." I said and look down shyly. "Don't worry I know and so does Blossom. You're in luck cause the professor is out for the night…" "So don't be out too late." Before Bubbles could finish what she was going to say Blossom came to the door and interrupted her.

I don't know if it's the nervous from our first date or the anger I felt at that moment but I gave her my "evil eye". "Don't worry I won't, I'll have her back by 10 if that's ok." "What's the fun in that?" I heard someone say behind Blossom. When Blossom moved I saw, in my opinion the most beautiful girl in the world.

For once she had a dress on; I can only imagine the Hassel her sisters had to go through to get her into one. It was green of course, it was actually kind of short but she wore long white socks with green dress up shoes. Her dress had white ruffles; around her waist was a pearl belt with a purse attached to it. To complete the dress she had a green-blue scarf around her neck the only accessory she had was a gold band around her waist. To complete the look her hair was either straighten or combed nicely but she looked gorgeous. "Wow" I said in a whisper and thank god the only one who heard me was Bubbles. I look into her eyes and see that she is staring at my dress because she has a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well see you late… and Princess you look nice. Come on Bubbles." Blossom said and I think she's starting to trust me but you never know. Buttercup moves closer to me and I smile and say "You look beautiful." She smiles and blushes. "Thank you… you're not too bad yourself." She said and I punched her arm. "Shall we go then?" I said and she nodded and walked outside with me.

We arrived at a restaurant. "Are we eating here?" she asked and I nod while getting out. I go to the other side of the door and wait for her to come out. She steps out and looks around. "We are eating here?" she asks again and I smile and lead her toward the door, I open the door and take her to an elevator.

"What…"

"Shh don't worry I made reservations." I said and I push the roof button. The ride up there wasn't bad but thankfully we made it up there fast. I took hold of her hand and lead her to our table. "Here we are. I hope you like the food." I said as she sat down. "I kind of like anything really." She said while laughed a little and took her seat. We started eating in comfortable silence. I had salmon and she had chicken. We finished eating and I was making sure I didn't have anything stuck in my teeth when I heard

"So not to be a stupid boy but you look amazing Princess." She said and I blushed. "I wasn't lying to you when I told you that you look beautiful. But I want you to be comfortable and just because I love the way you look in a dress doesn't mean that you should wear a dress every date." I said and I see her blush again. "But why? I mean, I don't deserve you."

"I'm going to stop you right there. How can you say that because as far as I'm concern it's me that should say that because since we meet in kindergarden I have been trying got take you down for no reason at all? I hurt you and your sisters and for some weird reason you like me despite all that. You shouldn't trust me and I don't deserve you." I tell her and she thinks about what I said for a few seconds.

"Do you dance?" that caught me off guard.

"What?" I said and she got up and held out her hand.

"Dance with me." She said and as confused as I am I took her hand and she lead me away from the table and we started to dance a little.

"Not to be a buzz kill but where is the music?" I said and as if on que I hear music coming from a little boom box in the corner. "When did…" "I made Bubbles follow us and bring my boom box; by the way this is one of my favorite songs." She said and I listen closely to the song and I recognize that it was _"Somewhere Only We Know" by Lifehouse._ "Can I tell you a secret… it's also one of my favorite songs." I said and she smiled. We dance till the song finished. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Did you like our first date?" I ask and I was shocked at her answer.

She moved her head down and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then I returned the kiss. Maybe it was the way I treat the people I go out with but I didn't well we didn't use tongue and I was sad yet happy we didn't but still I can honestly say that this kiss was better than any other kisses I have had. When we pulled away I looked into her eyes and my heart stopped they were a perfect shade of green. I think I just fell hard for her in that moment. I was going on for another kiss when her phone goes off.

"Not now." She said and pulls out her phone. "It's Bubbles… she texted that the professor got home." She said and I see her go from happy to angry to sad all in one minute. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's ok Buttercup" I said and pull out my phone. "See my maid texted me 5 times to tell me to hurry up cause my dad had been calling her." I said and show her my phone.

She looked sad but smiled and put her arm around my shoulder and led us to the elevator. Once outside I saw the limo and we both sighed. We got in and she held my hand the whole way to her house. I got out to walk her to the front door.

"Well I had a very nice time… to be honest this was a perfect date in my book." I tell her and she smiled.

"Mine too." She said and lead in. we kissed again and I thought I was going to die but why die when I have an angel here. We broke apart and said good night.

I was walking on cloud nine the whole ride home. I changed and went to bed; I was almost asleep when I started to wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**ok Sorry it took long but I will try to update once a day or once every two days. :) reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Wow.

I never thought I would feel this way toward anybody especially a girl and especially if this girl was Princess. I try to fall asleep but I couldn't because I'm scared of what tomorrow might bring.

**6:30 a.m.**

Someone just screamed and if it's not Bubbles it's a cricket, so I look and see Bubbles running all over the room.

"Dude please stop." I ask and she stops for a second then throws me a pillow.

"YOU SLEPT IN, GET UP!" she said and I got up. I got dressed in a matter of minutes. I didn't dress like I did yesterday, instead of tight tight jeans, they were skinny jeans and I put on a shirt not too tight not too loose just right. I brush my teeth and put on my shoes and fly down stairs. I enter the kitchen to see Blossom eating a banana.

"Good morning Buttercup."

"Morning"

"How'd it go?"

"It went…great." I smiled

"Man you are head over heels for her aren't you" she smiled.

"Good morning girls. Buttercup where were you yesterday?" the professor comes in and asks.

"Well I was"

"Oh no sorry professor we are late. BUBBLES GET DOWN HERE WE'RE LATE!" Blossom said and I go along with it.

"See ya later professor." I said and fly away from the house. I was almost to school when I heard Blossom and Bubbles yell.

"BUTTERCUP! SLOW DOWN!"

I stop and turn around. They come flying fast toward me.

"Are you ok?" blossom asks

"No, I'm not. How can I tell him that I'm dating a girl? I'm scared what if the unthinkable happens and he throws me out or worse uses Antidote X to get rid of my powers cause I'm not a perfect superhero. What if..."

"Buttercup calm down. He won't do that you know that. But he will be shocked, when you're ready to tell him then we'll be there for better or worse." Blossom said and I choked back tears.

'Man I'm such a girl.' I said in my head.

"Thanks guys. Huh well let's get this school day over with." I said and flew to school before the first bell rang.

**11:55 a.m.**

This school day would be boring if it wasn't for the texting.

_So you wanna eat here or go somewhere?_

_Doesn't really matter but I guess we could eat here if you want?_

_Really? But aren't you scared bout what might happen?_

_What's there to be… oh I see._

_Yeah …_

_What do you want to do?_

I was about to reply when the bell rang for us to go to lunch. I wait as I did yesterday for everyone to go outside. I move toward Princess "I want to eat with you and possibly one day be able to kiss you in public … but right now I don't think I can because of my fear and I'm sorry for doing this." I said and I see her give me a sad smile. "Don't worry I am with you 100%, and one day we will be able to do all those things." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, where shall we eat then?" I ask

"I kind of brought us our lunch." She said

"What?" I was confused but when she brought out two sandwiches.

"You never cease to amaze me. Seriously let me do something nice to you for once. Let me take you on a date." I said and she smiled.

"I would like that very much. When?" she asks.

"Today if you're not busy. I'll pick you up around 6 if that's alright with you." I said

"Of course, so what should I wear?"

"A shirt and jeans, nothing fancy." I said and started eating the sandwich.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I said.

We finished eating our sandwiches and walked in the halls for a while.

"What attracted you to me anyway?" I ask

"Mmm well…"

"Was it my amazing smile?"

"Haha yes it was, it was also the fact that you didn't take crap from anyone especially your sisters." She said

"So you're interested in bad girls huh."

"Or just you. Now your turn, what about me did you find attractive?"

"It was the way you looked at me that I felt special."

"A lot of people look at you like that."

"True but I didn't care. I could bring myself to like any of them like I do you. That and also your eyes sparkle whenever you look at me or kiss me."

"I see" she said and looked side to side then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I swear this girl will be the death of me. We pulled apart and I saw that sparkle in her eyes that I love so much.

"I also like how your eyes sparkle after we kiss." She said and started walking to the classroom. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Buttercup!" she giggled. I put her down and kissed her. I pulled away and she was slowly opening her eyes. "See you in class." I whispered and walked toward the classroom. "You're going to regret that." I hear her say. I turn around and blow her a kiss which made her blush bright red. I turn back around and continue to walk but to class. I hear someone run but I didn't expect Princess to run but apparently she did and jumped on my back.

"What are you doing?" I said and I garbed her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Well what's it look like. You're going to give me a piggy back ride to class." She said and laughed.

I just shrugged and walked to class with Princess on my back. We were a corner away from class and I put her down.

"Here we are your majesty." I said and that got a laugh out of her.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed my neck. She pulled me down and her lips were centimeters away from mine I closed my eyes and wait for her lips. "See you at 6." She whispered and left inside the class. I was stunned, when I finally came back to reality I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and read the text message.

_I told you you would regret it. :)_

She is such a tease. I said and replied before I walked into class.

_Tease_

I saw her shack her head and before she could reply the whole class heard a bomb go off.

Great, just what I needed today.


	9. Chapter 9

Buttercup's p.o.v.

Blossom, Bubbles and I got up and ran out of class.

"What was that?" I said as we flew to the scene.

"I think it was…" Blossom was going to finish when we heard and saw something come straight at us.

"Doge it!" I yelled but before we could do anything it slammed right into us.

We fell to the ground and everything was spinning for me. I couldn't move for a minute. When I finally composed myself I sat up slowly and looked for my sisters, they were ok but they were also struggling to sit up.

_"Oh I'm terribly sorry girls did that hurt?"_

Only one evil villain I know has a calm yet frightening voice like that.

"Are you guys ok?" Blossom asked us. We both nod and stood up.

"Show yourself HIM!" I yelled and just like that he was in front of us.

"What do you want?" Blossom ask

_"It appears that I haven't been here in a while and I was getting tired of sitting at home doing nothing." HIM said._

"Well can we hurry this up cause I've got something to do after and I don't need any bruises." I said.

_"Huh very well..." HIM_ said and punched me. Great that's going to leave a mark. I flew through a building and once the room stopped spinning I flew straight out and landed a good clean punch across _HIM'S_ face which he landed into another building.

_"You got stronger…this is going to take a while." HIM_ said and we started to fight.

ONE HOUR LATER

I can't believe this it took us 1 hr. to beat HIM up and put HIM in jail. We destroyed at least two building, I manage to get 3 bruises, one on my hip, one on my arm and one across my cheek. I cannot believe I let HIM get 3 good punches on me. At least by tomorrow they'll go away, Princess is going to freak.

"Thank you girls, you saved Townsville once again." The mayor said to us

"It's no problem Mayor." Blossom said and we flew back to school for the last hour of school. Luckily for me we went in through the back door and the person who was sitting next to Bubbles was out sick so I sat there.

_Do you think she'll notice the bruise on my face?_

I texted Bubbles, she looked at her phone and giggled a bit. She looked at me, shook her head and whispered "Yes."

Damn. The rest of the hour went back quick. The bell rang and I got my stuff and before I knew what was happening I feel the ground shaking. I look up and see Princess holding her desk and looking at me scared. I flew over to her and said "It's ok." I put my arms around her and flew out of the building with her. Once in the sky I looked down to see Mojo with a new robot.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah…what happened to your face?" she asks and I laugh a bit.

"Um today we fought HIM and he actually got a few good punches on me." I explain while I fly her to safety.

"Wow, are you ok cause it looks really bad." She said.

"Yeah don't worry I can guarantee you that tomorrow it won't even be there." I tell her and place her gently on the roof. "I'll see you at 6 ok." I said and waved good bye. Time to totally kick ass. I said to myself and went to help my sisters fight this monkey.

**5:45 p.m.**

I am ready to go on my awesome date. I look in the mirror and double check myself. I had on my black skinny jeans, my signature green shoes and a black button down shirt that's supposed to be for a girl but I don't care cause I look good.

"Hey I was wondering…What are you wearing?" Bubbles said as she comes into the room.

"I am wearing the stuff I bought today while beating up Mojo. Don't I look nice?" I said and twirl around for her to see.

"You do actually. But we need to get you at least one pair of good shoes." She said and went to lie down on her bed. "Where are you taking her tonight?" she asks.

"Well I heard from a little birdy that there is a carnival not far from here." I said.

"Aww you're going to win a stuffed animal for her, that's cute." She said. "Hey have you seen Blossom?" she asks

"Nope, don't worry she's probably sucking faces with a boy or something." I said and combed my hair.

"Well wish me luck. I'll be back before the professor but if he comes home before I do tell him that I went to the carnival with Princess."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, don't worry I know what to tell him." I tell her and move to open the window.

"See ya later then."

"Not too late." I hear Blossom come into the room and tell me.

"Yeah yeah." I said and flew to Princess House. Before I got there I texted her.

_Hey so you want me to pick you up at your room or the front gate/door?_

_Come through the gate/door_

_Alright I'm in front do I ring the gate bell?_

I texted her and I hear the gate open. I walk through the gate and when I reached the door I shakenly raised my hand to knock when the door opened and there standing there was not princess or her dad or her maid.

"Oh hello, you must be Buttercup Utonium I am Duchess Morbucks. Princess older sister." She said and held out a hand for me to shack.

"Hi Duchess, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said

"Yeah you hurt my sister I hurt you." She said and I knew she wasn't joking so I just nodded.

"Duchess? Leave now please." Princess said and came to the door. She was wearing tight jeans and a green shirt. Her hair was in pig tails and she looked hot.

"Wow" I whispered and her sister looked at me with a raised eye brow and a smirk.

"Not too late you two. Good night Buttercup it was a pleasure to meet you." She said and left me with a new kind of fear in my stomach.

"Good night." I said and looked at Princess.

"Your sister scares me."

"She just wants me to be happy."

I take her hand and we walk the way to the gate then we fly to the carnival.

"You're taking me to a carnival? Wow you must really like me." She said and I just shrug.

"So what should we do first we can go eat cotton candy over there, play games or ride the rides." I said and she looked over at some of the rides. She took my hand and led me over to a water gun game.

"Win me something" she demanded.

"Whatever you say dear." I said sarcastically and give the dude in charge of the game $2.

What do you know I won. For some weird reason though she wanted a penguin, I'm not judging but I would of gotten her a unicorn but I think she has at least 20 or more.

"Why a penguin?"

"I somehow always loved them. They're just so cute to me." She said and held my hand.

4 games and $10 later we were in line to go on the Farris wheel.

"How's your cotton candy?" I ask and she looks at me with a piece of cotton candy still on her lips.

I laugh and said "you have something oh wait I'll get it." I then kissed her and ran my tongue across her lips. I pulled back and her eyes were sparkling and I fell more for her.

"I got it" I said and ran my thumb across her lips. She hugged me from my waist and lends in and rested her head on my chest. I could feel my heart beat faster and I'm pretty sure she can hear it also. Before we knew it we were next to in line to ride.

"We're next." I said and she reluctantly let go of me and got in the seat. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, she lend in and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know, this wasn't what I expected." She said and looked at me.

"Me neither." I said and the wheel started to move. We sat in silence until we were almost at the top.

"Buttercup, what are we going to do?" she asked

"About what?"

"About this. How are we going to keep doing this in secret from our parents, they're going to get suspicious and what will happen if they found out? I mean I can't…" I could hear this anymore so I kissed her and for the first time in my life everything felt right.

"I don't know all of the answers to the questions that you're asking but I can promise that if anything happens I'll be there with you."

"Why though?"

"Because you're the one that I want to see at my game cheering me on, the one who gets jealous at any cute guys or girls who look at me or talk to me, the one who I can actually be kind and patient around… most of the time, but most of all I want to be with you because I am slowly falling hard for you every moment I spend with you and as awesome as it is I'm scared at what might happen in the future but I don't worry about it because I have you with me now and that's all I can ask for." I said and she had tears in her eyes but I could see that she is happy.

"You are not only cute but you have brains and a heart as well. That's all anyone can ask for and I will alway go to your game and cheer you on and try not to go out on the feild and hurt the people who try to hurt you. I am so lucky to have you and I am also scared because I am also falling hard for you and I don't ever want to stop." She said and I felt my throat tighten as I try to hold in my tears.

I lend in and we shared our first French kiss. It is so new to me but for some weird reason I knew what to do even though I never actually kissed anyone like this before.

After what seemed like forever we pulled apart and just enjoyed the rest of the ride.

**Alright I figured why not mix it up you know so reviews are alwaysed welcome :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Princess p.o.v.

I can't believe she can kiss. I mean I knew she had at least one boyfriend but come on that kiss was actually better than people who know how to kiss. Not to say that I didn't like it I could actually get used to having her kiss me like that for a very long time. The ride finished and we walked around the carnival for a few minutes then we decided to go home.

I love flying home in her arms, they make me feel safe. We reached my house and she walked me to the front door.

"I had a wonderful time." I honestly tell her.

"So did I." she said and of course we kissed but this kiss was more passionate then the first one and I loved every second of it.

"Good night then." I said after we pulled away.

"Yes it is." She said and started to hover.

"Good night Princess." She said and flew home.

Nothing could ruin the rest of my night.

"Wow oh wow you are so totally in love with her." Duchess said as I walked into my house.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and walked to my bedroom.

"Nothing just observing the way you came into the house with your cheeks red." She said and I started to get scared.

"I… I have"

"No idea, mm yeah right look Princess, your my little sister and all I want for you is to be happy. So if this powerpuff girl is the person who makes you happy then your secret is safe with me. Whenever you want to tell dad about it then I'll be here… and I'm pretty sure she won't be too far away. Now good night and sleep well." She said and left my room.

That was a lot to get my head around but I never in a million years thought my sister would do that for me. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to bed with my penguin and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

It has been 3 weeks that I have been dating Buttercup and let me tell you that I never thought that I could be happy in the arms of a girl especially a Powerpuff Girl but I am. After our trip to the carnival we have went out every Friday or Saturday to the movies or just to hang out, we even hang out at lunch. I've also been to Buttercups games whether it's soccer, softball, tennis etc. I am there sitting in the second row or with her sisters surprisingly. Things have never been so right, that is until today when we were at one of her soccer games I notice some chick cheer for her, I know we aren't together together but we are dating secretly so I am obligated to get jealous.

"Hey Bubbles." I said to Bubbles who is sitting on my right side.

"Yeah"

"Who's that brown head chick sitting in the front row?" I ask and she looks.

"Oh, I umm don't know um Blossom do you know?" Bubbles said and Blossom, who was to the left of me, nodded.

"Yep, her name is Robin Schneider. She transferred here and lives a block away from us." Blossom said and I nodded. I kept a close eye on her throughout the entire game and I noticed that she had the hots' for my girl.

The game was almost over and we were winning by 1 so I really didn't need to look because I know that the coach sits her down for the last few minutes of the game. So when the game ended I saw her looking at me and texting something on her phone but I'm guessing before she had time to send the text "Robin" came up to her and introduced herself to Buttercup and I know she likes her cause she went from regular skin color to pink when Buttercup smiled at her.

I could see Blossom and Bubbles looking from them to me but didn't say anything. I wouldn't talk to me either at this moment. I could see that Robin was flirting with her but Buttercup on the other hand was looking down at her phone. 'She is oblivious to people who are flirting with her' I say to myself when I feel my phone vibrate.

_Please do something_

"Really?" I said out loud and texted back to her

_You can't be serious, just tell her you're not interested and leave._

I send it to her and before I knew it she said something to her and left.

"Well, shall we go." I said and started to walk down the bleachers to meet up with Buttercup.

I started to walk to the locker rooms where Mitch stopped me.

"Hey Princess I've noticed you dressing hotter than usual." He said and I was literally about to barf.

"Leave me alone Mitch." I said and continued to walk but he walked to the side of me.

"I don't know if you heard but come next September I'm going to be on the High school football team." He said and I think he wanted me to say something all I did was squint my eyes in a "what the hell" manner.

"Any way I was wondering if you would consider being my girl seeing as though you might be a cheerleader with those legs." He said and I could feel his disgusting eyes go up and down me.

"Eww no thank you Mitch." I said as nicely as I can and stopped walking.

"What do you mean no? Baby I'm hotter than hot, have you seen me without my shirt? I have a 6 pack and something else that would have you screaming my name." he said with a cocky grin

"The only one who will be screaming is you when I kick your skinny white ass asshole." I hear someone say and look behind Mitch to see Buttercup not looking so happy.

"Oh damn Buttercup where did you come from, yeah me and Princess here were just having a little chat. So bye." He said and turned back to me.

She grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around to face her.

"Listen here you little shit, I don't care if you're stronger than most boys in our grade but I am stronger than you by far and if you ever talk to her like that or even look at her the way you are doing I won't hesitate to hit you." She said and I was either shaking from fear or the fact that nobody has ever stood up for me like that before.

"I got you, so what if I can't have the most hottest chick in school at least I know that she will get tired of being second to you and come running to me." He said and looked at me. "See ya babe." He said to me and before he could walk away Buttercup punched him.

"BUTTERCUP!" I hear Blossom yell as she and Bubbles come running toward us. I'm just standing there shocked and confused.

"What did you do?" Bubbles asked her.

"What he was flirting with Princess and I do mean 'Flirting'." Buttercup said

"I get that but there is no reason to hit him. Look he is out cold.' Blossom said

"So he deserved it after what he said to her." Buttercup said

They went like this for 10 minutes and all I can think of is why am I not shocked that Buttercup punched someone, I should be afraid of her but I couldn't.

"Princess?" Bubbles said and I looked up.

"Yeah" I said

"Do you want to go home?" she said

I had to think about it for a moment.

"Um yeah… home sounds good right now." I said

"Ok um I'll take you." She said and I could tell that Buttercup was going to object to it but Blossom stopped her and said something in her ear and she stayed quiet.

Bubbles grabbed my arm and gently pulled me away from the scene and we walked a little bit then she turned to me and said "If you don't mind but I'm going to have to fly you to your house." I nod and she wraps her arms around my waist and flies me to my house.

As we're flying I can't help but miss Buttercups arms around me holding me like she wouldn't let anything happen to me. When we get there I tell Bubbles to fly into my room, so she does and sets me on the floor.

"Is there anything that I can get you or …"

"Where were you guys? I thought you were right behind me."

"We were but Robin stopped Blossom and they started to talk for a while. They barley stopped talking and we were walking towards you guys when we saw Buttercup punch Mitch."

I started to relive the whole event again and I still didn't get scared of her.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Bubbles asks me and I shrug.

"I really don't know… I should be but I can't." I tell her.

"I know my sister can have anger issues but she never acts on impulse like she had today…y you must really mean a lot to her." She said

"She does to me too."

"Yeah I can see that… I'm going to go home is there anything you want me to tell her?" she ask

"No… I think she'll come here in an hour or less." I said

"Ok well good night and I'll see you tomorrow." She said and started to hover.

"Wait… why are you being so nice to me I mean Blossom doesn't really like me."

"Well you mean a lot to Buttercup and if I was in the same position as she is then I would like someone to help me through it or just give me advice when I need it most." She said and I nodded and she went out the window.

I got ready for bed. I was almost going to close my window when I heard a rock knock off my window. I look outside to find Buttercup standing on my back lawn.

"Can I come up?" she ask and I nodded and she flew up here. We were standing and the first thing that left her mouth was

"I am so sorry Princess I really wasn't thinking and I was angry at him because he was hitting on you and I didn't know how to deal with it cause I have never had someone hit on my girlfriend before and I was just so pissed off that he said those things to you I am… I am just so sorry that you had to see that." She explained and I was shocked to say the least.

"Buttercup today was a very weird day and I should be scared of you or at least mad at you but I'm not and I think it's because nobody has ever stood up for me like you had. You are the only person who actually punched someone and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you. That and did you just call me your girlfriend?" I said and I see her blush bright red.

"Well yeah I mean if you don't want me to call you that then I'll understand…" I couldn't listen to another word that came out of her mouth so I kissed her to shut her up in a good way.

"What was that for?" she asked after we pulled away.

"It means yes, I will be your girlfriend Buttercup." I said and she smiled her Buttercup smile and I melted, but it also reminded me of something.

"Not to be a buzz kills but why were you flirting with that Robin chick?" I ask and she was confused until she remembered.

"Oh her? Is that her name I honestly thought it was Sparrow or something cause I was in the middle of texting you and she came out of nowhere I swear." She said and I could let her sly just this once.

"Ok I believe you …but if this ever happens again I will be angry so consider this your warning." I said and she nodded

"Good so I'll see you tomorrow for school." I said and she nods and kisses me before she hovers out of my room.

"Good night." She said and flew home.

Well today was a very weird day I tell myself and go to sleep.

**I figured what's a story without drama in it. :) Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I can't believe I got that jealous but seriously Mitch should never talk to her or anyone like he did. I hope he has a black eye for a long time.

"For what it's worth Buttercup I hope you know that if this happens again we won't be able to blame it on an "accident". That and stop flirting with Robin cause Princess will kill you." Blossom told me before she shuts off her light and tries to go to sleep.

I stay up for a few more minutes and slowly fall asleep.

**6:20 a.m.**

I wake up to Blossom singing and it's not like she has a bad singing voice, none of us do, but she is fully awake and singing this early in the morning and I can't stand being so happy in the morning so I throw my pillow at her.

"It's just you and ouch hey! It's not my fault you're not happy in the morning." She said and goes downstairs singing.

I get up dress, brush my teeth and hair and go downstairs where the professor is there talking on the phone with someone.

"Well I don't know what to say… really. I can assure you that she had nothing to do with it… I'm sorry if you're going to use that kind of language please call me later. Good bye." He said and hangs up the phone.

"Good morning Buttercup umm did anything happen yesterday after your soccer game? Because that was Mitch Mitchelson mom and she said that you punched him for no apparent reason." He said and looks at me.

"I didn't punch him for no apparent reason, he was being disgusting and telling Princess things she didn't want to hear." I said and grab an apple.

"Ok but when are you and Princess friends?" he ask and I really could just lie to him right now and deal with it later, so that's what I did.

"Since we share the same interest in certain things like penguins." I said and I hope Blossom could tell I was lying cause I really wanted to get out of here.

"Um ok but still buttercup violence is never your first answer."

"Professor I warned him that if he talked or looked at her like he was doing I would punch him and after I said that he did it and I punched him. Come on professor what are the powerpuff girls here for if it's not to protect the citizens of Townsville, she was in trouble and I saved her."

"How do you know if she wanted to be saved?"

"Because she had a scared look in her eyes and I wasn't going to stand there and let him say those things to her. I'm sorry but I won't do that and if he does it again I won't hesitate." I said and he was thinking about it for a while.

"I understand Buttercup but she's just Princess, since when did she need your help for anything? What if…" that struck a chord for me.

"What if? That's all you're going on. I couldn't and wouldn't stop to ask myself what if yesterday, I saw her fear and I couldn't just let that happen and I feel like I am repeating myself and it's getting late so good bye professor and I'll see afterschool." I said and flew out the door.

Great just great. What's going to happen at school seriously?

"Buttercup? You ok?" Blossom said and I looked at her and for once I had tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"It's ok; no matter what happens today we'll be here for you. Just try and not punching anyone for a while please." She said and I nodded. I straighten myself up and we flew to school with a minute to spare. We walked into our classroom and before I can do anything I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Buttercup." I look and see that Robin waving at me. I wave and walk to my seat but not without having Princess give me her "evil eye". Great just what I need today.

Class was surprisingly fast today. The bell rang and as I was putting my supplies away someone came and stood in front of my desk. I look up and see Robin.

"Hey" she said

"Umm… hey" I said as nicely as I can.

"So I was wondering if you can show me around school since I'm new here." She asks in a very flirtation voice and I hear a pencil snap and I knew it was Princess.

"No, sorry but I have things to do and I don't like explaining things or showing people where things are may be one of my sisters can." I said and she nodded.

"Ok well if you want to talk to me or anything heres my number." She said and handed me her cell number and walked out the door. I'm so confused

"I can't wait to hear what you have to say about that." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please I'm not in the mood can we just go get lunch?"

"I guess."

We left and we walked into the cafeteria cause we got used to get lunch and leave after. I was getting a plate when a hand grabbed it. I looked to see who it was and I was so confused.

"Here it's the last one so you should have it; you need to have your strength if you're going to practice after school." Robin said and if it wasn't for my sisters Princess would have smacked her.

"… Thanks I guess." I said and left her standing there. "You know that if you skip a meal you eat more the next meal you have." She said while she was walking next to me.

"Yeah I do." I said and tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"I can see you really don't care since you have an awesome body." She said and I saw Princess come toward us but Blossom stopped her and she gave me a death glare and I had to think of something fast.

"… Thanks I guess bye now." I said and walked toward them.

"So can I see you practice or is it a closed practice.

"It's closed.'

"You are hard to get aren't you."

"What?"

"I like you and all you do is try and get away but I don't think you understand that I am way hotter than anyone here."

"I would have to disagree with you. So see ya."

"Oh that's right huh, your hot like me aren't you stud."

"I would think twice about what you're going to say next." Princess said and I saw Blossom and Bubbles mouth sorry.

"And who are you?" Robin ask

"I'm Princess and you are in violation in sexual harassment and unless you want to get suspended please leave her alone she obviously doesn't want you near her." Princess said and Robin thought for a while.

"Fine… see ya later Buttercup." She said and winked at me. I raised an eye brow and gave her a "what the hell look" then she left.

"What the hell?" Princess said and I can tell that she's keeping her voice low.

"You have got to be kidding me really?"

"Yes really how can you stand there like an idiot and let her talk to you like that."

"Well yesterday you didn't do anything to stop Mitch from hitting on you."

"I don't care, I at least know he wants me and he still shows it even though you punched him."

"So you wanted him to hit on you didn't you? I can't believe you, I punched the guy cause I thought you wanted him to leave you alone."

"Guys keep your voices down, better yet go talk inside." Blossom said

"No if she wants to act like this then I'll go eat lunch elsewhere." Princess said and walked away.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Bubbles ask and I shook my head.

"I…no I can't right now."

"Why"

"Cause I'm mad and I don't want to say something stupid."

"You kind of already did that."

"Oh shut up." I tell her and sat down with them. Not 5 minutes later did Robin shows up to our table.

"Hey um I couldn't help but over hear that little argument."

"Do you have bionic hearing or something?"

"Not really you guys started fighting before I could walk away. I just wanted to know something... are you and Princess like an item or something?" robin said and I really didn't want to talk to her about that or anyone.

"In a way but I don't know after our fight I guess." I said and for some reason I wasn't hungry anymore.

"I see…well if you ever need to talk you know who to call." She said and waved a good bye to us.

"Are you insane?" Blossom said "You're going to sit there and tell me that you and her are just friends? Buttercup are you stupid or not thinking at the moment."

"You know it's getting hard for me to control my anger so please shut up." I said and we have a stare down. She loses and looks down

"How are you going to make it up to her?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's just hope you're not stupid to walk to class with Robin because there's no telling what Princess would do or say."

"Thank you Blossom I really needed that." I said and the bell rang. We threw away our food and as I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." I said

"Obviously."

I look up and see Mitch with a purple eye.

"Move."

"You know it took me a while to figure out why you care so much for her but I finally put two and two together and what do you know I found my answer right in front of me when she got jealous when you and that Robin chick started talking. Damn Buttercup, you are a player."

"I said move or I'll give you another black eye."

"Ha oh Buttercup do we really want to fight? Look there are more people here and you can't do a damn thing."

I was about to reply when someone came up behind me and put their arms around my waist.

"Hey babe lets go to class." I couldn't believe it.

Seriously this chick doesn't quit. I try to squirm out of her arms and she lets me go.

"Well I guess my work here is done." Mitch said and I look at him weird and I turn to find blossom or bubbles and when I do I also find Princess standing behind them. Shit

I slowly walk toward her but she shacks her head and runs out of the cafeteria. I felt as if someone had punched me in the heart.

"Way to go." I hear Mitch say and I didn't bother punching him, I just waled to class.

**review please comments and suggestions are welcome also. :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Authors note**

**Hello my readers. Due to me not getting past my writers block for this story I decided to write another. The Sequel is called "These Words". It's a story about Buttercup and Princess wedding. I am planning to put flashbacks in so you can keep up with the twist and turns on how they got engaged. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Skyler**


End file.
